Trophy Hunter
Trophy Hunter Cities Depending on your current adventure level, you need to speak to the Trophy Hunter in the correct city. With the exception of Aughundell (Level 80-100) you can turn trophies into the trophy hunter in either city listed below. Note that each city will also have a Town Marshall. Each Town Marshall in each city will offer different quests (unlike the trophy hunter who offers same quest in both cities). The town marshall only offers money reward for each 10 monsters you kill. But to get your cash flow up, it is a good idea to do town marshall quests for the same monster that you are killing for trophies. Check both cities (for your current adventure level) to see which marshall offers the appropriate quests for the trophies you are trying to collect. There is some overlapping of quests in cities. For example, at level 20 there are some quests still available from Kion/Sslanis. The mobs you hunt for these quests are Rating 20+ however. * Kion/Sslanis (Adventure Level 5-19) * Dalimond/Chiconis (Adventure Level 20-39) * Mahagra/New Rachival (Adventure Level 40-59) * Dralk/Feladan/Kirasanct (Adventure Level 60-79) * Aughundell (Adventure Level 80-100) * Old Oaks Outpost (Adventure Level 100+, Burris the Imperial Scout) Note: There are no level 1-4 trophy quests available Level 5-9 *Garnet Golem Gemstones *Golem Hearts of Sandstone *Jungle Crawler Breeder Thoraxes *Sand Beetle Compound Eyes *Sand Pygmy Beatsticks *Scions of Sapling Cedar (Cedar Treant Saplings) *Wild Gruok Tusks Level 10-14 *Angry Gruok Tusks *Bronze Golem Mettle *Forest Crawler Soldier Thoraxes *Jungle Crawler Soldier Thoraxes (1000xp + 125c) *Large Sand Beetle Compound Eyes (1000xp + 125c) *Malachite Golem Gemstones *Scions of Cedar *Sand Ogre Bludgeoners Note: After completing the Jungle Crawler Soldier Thoraxes that particular quest wasn't available again. Possible bug. Level 15-19 First 5 Reward: 3000xp + 200c Subsequent Reward: 1500xp + 200c *Giant Sand Beetle Compound Eyes *Scions of Massive Cedar *Forest Crawler Breeder Thoraxes *Ferocious Gruok Tusks *Water Elemental Materia *Turquoise Golem Gemstones *Bronze Boulder Golem Mettle Level 20-24 These quests are available from Dalimond and Chiconis *First 5 Reward: 2,800xp + 200c *Subseqent Reward: 1,400xp *Brighter Spider Hatchling Thoraxes *Brown Wolf Skulls *Frost Pygmy Beatsticks *Silver Golem Mettle *Small Grass Beetle Compound Eyes *Small Ruxus Jaws Level 25-29 *First 5 Rewards: 4,750xp + 200c *Subsequent Rewards: 2,375xp + 200c *Brighter Spider Thoraxes *Frost Ogre Bludgeoners *Golem Hearts of Slate *Grass Beetle Compound Eyes *Leafy Oastic Petals *Rose Quartz Golem Gemstones *Ruxus Jaws *Scions of Sapling Elm (Treant) *Winter Wolf Skulls Level 30-34 *First 5 Reward: 7,000xp + 200c *Subseqent Reward: 3,500xp + 200c *Amethyst Golem Gemstones *Brighter Spider Breeder Thoraxes *Iron Golem Mettle *Large Ruxus Jaws *Scions of Elm *Small Frost Beetle Compound Eyes *Snow Pygmy Beatsticks Level 35-39 *First 5 Reward: 10,050xp + 200c *Subsequent Reward: 5,025xp *Frost Beetle Compound Eyes *Iron Boulder Golem Mettle *Lapis Lazuli Golem Gemstones *Scions of Massive Elm *Snow Ogre Bludgeoner *Tremendous Ruxus Jaws Level 40-44 *Desert Wolf Skulls *Icy Pygmy Beatsticks *Nickel Golem Mettle *Redbacked Hatchling Thoraxes *Small Snow Beetle Compound Eyes *Winter Grulet Tusks Level 45-49 *Citrine Golem Gemstones *Golem Hearts of Granite *Ice Ogre Bludgeoner *Mountain Wolf Skulls *Redbacked Spider Thoraxes *Scions of Sapling Oak *Snow Beetle Compound Eyes *Winter Gruok Tusks Level 50-54 *First 5 Rewards: 20400xp + 1s + 700cc *Subsequent Rewards: 10200xp + 1s + 700cc *Gold Golem Mettle *Jasper Golem Gemstones *Redbacked Breeder Thoraxes *Scions of Oak *Small Ice Beetle Compound Eyes *Winter Mountain Wolf Skulls Level 55-59 *First 5 Rewards: 27300xp + 2s + 100cc *Subsequent Rewards: 13650xp + 2s + 100cc *Aquamarine Golem Gemstones *Ice Beetle Compound Eyes *Ice Golem Materia *Scions of Massive Oak Level 60-64 *Flame Pygmy Beatsticks *Golem Hearts of Obsidian *Rare Small Arbotus Squirrel *Shadow Hatchling Thoraxes *Small Flame Beetle Compound Eyes Level 65-69 First 5 rewards give 41,600xp and 3s 200c Subsequent Reward: 20,800xp *Cobalt Golem Mettle *Flame Beetle Compound Eyes *Flame Ogre Bludgeoner *Flame Wolf Skulls *Golem Hearts of Obsidian Boulder *Lava Oastic Petals *Rare Arbotus Squirrels *Scions of Sapling Maple *Shadow Spider Thoraxes *Topaz Golem Gemstones Level 70-74 First 5 rewards give 49,600xp and 3s 700c Subsequent Reward: 24,800xp *Fire Pygmy Beatsticks *Fire Wolf Skulls *Opal Golem Gemstones *Platinum Golem Mettle *Rare Large Arbotus Squirrels *Sand Beetle Scarab Compound Eyes *Scions of Maple *Shadow Breeder Thoraxes *Small Fire Beetle Compound Eyes Level 75-79 First 5 rewards: 61,400xp and 4s 300c Subsequent Reward: 30,700xp *Fire Beetle Compound Eyes *Fire Orgre Bludgeoners *Jade Golem Gemstones *Lava Golem Materia *Platinum Boulder Golem Mettle *Rare Arbotus Tremendous Squirrel Toes *Scions of Massive Maple Level 80-84 First five Reward: 72,800xp + 5sp Subsequent Rewards: 36,400xp *Bloodsnout Grulet Tusks *Dire Wolf Skulls *Golem Hearts of Marble *Purple Hatchling Thoraxes *Thunder Ogre Manacles Level 85-89 First five Reward: 85,700xp + 5sp 800cp Subsequent Rewards: 42,850xp *Bloodsnout Gruok Tusks *Forest Oastic Petals *Giant Ice Beetle Compound Eyes *Golem Hearts of Marble Boulder *Icy Dire Wolf Skulls *Lightning Ogre Manacles *Peridot Golem Gemstones *Purple Spider Thoraxes *Scions of Sapling Yew Level 90-94 First five Reward: 97,800xp + 6sp 700cp Subsequent Rewards: 48,900xp *Angry Bloodsnout Gruok Tusks *Fiery Dire Wolf Skulls *Fire Opal Golem Gemstones *Giant Flame Beetle Compound Eyes *Mettle of Mithril Golems *Purple Breeder Thoraxes *Scions of Yew *Storm Ogre Manacles Level 95-99 First five Reward: 113,950xp + 7sp 700cp Subsequent Rewards: 56,975xp *Emerald Golem Gemstones *Ferocious Bloodsnout Gruok Tusks *Giant Fire Beetle Compound Eyes *Mettle of Mithril Boulder Golems *Scions of Massive Yew *Tempest Ogre Manacles *Wind Golem Materia 113950 Exp 7 Silver and 700 Copper Level 100 First five Reward: 1 Imperial Rank Token + ?silver +?xp Subsequent Rewards: 1 Imperial Rank Token *Abomination Task Master Spleens *Blight Hound Claws *Blighted Kwellen Hoofs *Enraged Aegror Bunions *Ogre Rock-Hauler Manacles *Zombie Laborer Ears *Zombie Medic Eyes Category:Info